Band of Geeks
by babygirl669
Summary: Wesley walks up to Clare in the hall. What does he want? OMG! You will never believe this! Bet you wanna know huh? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Wesley walked up to me one day in the hall. I was kinda worried because the last time he walked me to class he grabbed my breasts because of a rumor none other than Jenna Middleton started.

"Hi, Clare," Wesley said.

"Hey, Wesley, sorry to be rude, but what do you want?" I asked him.

"Um, Connor and I were wondering if you would, um, like to be in our band?" He said unsure and quietly.

"_You _have a band? With Connor? Oh my goodness, what has this world come to?"

Wesley got a little defensive, "Sav said that if we wanted to get girls the best way would be to start a band. So, we did, but Dave quit on us and you were the first person that came into Connor's mind when we tried looking for a new lead singer."

"Okay, then Wesley, I will come to _one_ rehearsal. If it doesn't work out, no deal, if it does, and only _if_, then I will consider it.

"Thanks, Clare, you're a hero!" He hugged me awkwardly and scampered away.

I was, finally, able to get into my English class and sit down. Right as I was though, the bell rang. Dear Goodness, I hope Wesley isn't late to his class. Wait, since when did _I_ care about what happened to Wesley?

After Ms. Dawes was finished with her lecture of the day, Eli turned around and talked to me, as usual.

"So, Clare, are you doing anything tonight?"

I was about to say no, mostly because I get dazed whenever I see Eli's face and his sexy smirk, but then I remembered the stupid rehearsal tonight. "Sorry, Eli, I have a prior commitment," He didn't seem shaken at all by that. Maybe I was wrong about him liking me then.

After school I headed to the Cafeteria, where all bands practice. What I found kinda surprised me, Wesley was playing his flute and Connor was at the computer with a tambourine sitting next to it. A single microphone was in a stand downstage.

"Hey, Clare. Come on up here." Connor said. I walked quickly onto the stage.

"Hi Clare," Wesley said. I nodded in acknowledgement. Connor handed me a piece of paper. I read it over and realized it was the lyrics. Oh goodness, I didn't think I was ready for it.

"Okay, we're going to start with something kinda simple. I have two choices in category, Disney or stuff by 3 Doors Down."

I put like three seconds in my decision. "3 Doors Down" I didn't want everybody at school to think I was a complete dork. I mean who listens to Disney anymore? **(A/N I am not putting down anyone who still does listen to Disney because I still do too)**

He handed me the lyrics to _Ticket to Heaven_.

I'm walking a wire, it feels like a thousand ways I could fall  
>To want is to buy, but to live is to die and you can't take it all<br>When everything is said and done, I won't have one thing left  
>What happened to everything that I've ever known<span>

'Cause all they gave me was this ticket to Heaven  
>But that ticket to Heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make<br>Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything  
>I'm running from everything<br>I'm afraid it's a little too late

And soft voices lie, innocence dies, now ain't that a shame?  
>And all of your dreams, and all your money they don't mean a thing<br>When everything is said and done, you won't have one thing left  
>What happened to everything I've ever known?<p>

All they gave me was this ticket to Heaven  
>But that ticket to Heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make<br>Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything  
>I'm running from everything<br>I'm afraid it's a little too late  
>It's a little too late<p>

All he gave me was this ticket to Heaven  
>But that ticket to Heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make<br>Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything  
>I'm running from everything<br>I'm afraid it's a little too late

All he gave me was this ticket to Heaven  
>But that ticket to Heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make<br>Now I'm restless and I'm running from everything  
>I'm running from everything<br>I'm afraid it's a little too late  
>It's a little too late<p>

I looked around and realized that Wesley was the one that sang backup, and played guitar. Gosh, I didn't know he had that much talent.

"Clare, that was amazing! I haven't heard you sing since 9th grade." Connor shut his mouth remembering that one, I got made fun of for weeks, and two, that was a dare from KC, my ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, do we have anything else?"

"Only the Disney for right now," Connor replied as he pulled the lyric paper out from under the tambourine.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<span>

_Computerized voices_  
><span>_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of  
><span>_  
>No chance, no way<br>I won't say it, no, no

_You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<span>_

It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad  
><span>_  
>WRONG: No chance, now way<br>I won't say it, no, no  
><span>_  
>Give up, give in<br>Check the grin you're in love_

This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

_You're doin flips read our lips  
>You're in love<span>_

You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<p>

_Girl, don't be proud  
>It's O.K. you're in love<span>_

Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love

All of a sudden pair of hands starts clapping, I turn around. It's not Wesley and Connor, so who? Out of the corner of my eye I see a dark figure move. No, it _really_ can't be him. But it is.

Eli was standing right there. I can't believe he was here. Now he knew why I couldn't hang out. Crap! I jumped off the stage and ran as fast and hard as I could out of the cafeteria, out of the school, and if I could've out of the country, but instead I ran home and cried on my bed. A while later, I heard a knock on my door, hoping that they would go away, I didn't answer. Apparently, whoever it was didn't get the hint and knocked four more times before just coming in.

They sat next to me on the bed; my face was still buried in the pillow.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I gasped sharply, Elijah freaking Goldsworthy was in my room on my bed.

I turned my head to look at him. "You heard me sing," I said very simply.

"Yes, I did. Is that why you couldn't hang today?" He said softly.

"Wesley came up to me right before English asking me if I wanted to, and I said maybe. Trust me I really wanted to hang out with you, but, to me a maybe is a yes."

"That's fine, Clare. By the way, your singing is gorgeous." I knew he was descriptive, but I've never heard over two syllables come out of his mouth in one word, but then again I had only met him the week before.

**Hey everyone! I don't know exactly where I'm going to go with this fanfiction, but bear with me and this story will go great places.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Wesley came up to me and asked what my decision was. I told him that I would try it. The band, at least in my mind, was still on probation. I walked into Ms. Dawes's classroom and plopped into my seat with a loud sigh.

"Frustrated?" Adam asked from across the aisle.

"Try exhausted," I replied. At that moment Eli walked past to sit down.

"What do you mean exhausted?" Eli inquired.

"Well, let's see, you were at my house, in my room, for how long last night?" I said with a smirk on my face.

Adam was shocked, "Clare, what do you mean by that?" Then he looked over at Eli and asked, "Did you get any?" I slapped his arm as hard as possible. It must've worked because he was rubbing his arm afterward.

"By the way, Adam, we did nothing but talk, thank you for assuming,"

Eli gave him a look of apology then, he took my hand on top of the desk.

"So, are you going to the band practice tonight?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I just hope Connor has more songs this time. Singing even one Disney song was complete torture." They looked at me, shocked, "I'm just kidding guys. I like Disney, but I think it's a little childish to be singing the songs." I said.

"Couldn't you just bring your own songs?" Adam asked.

I pulled out my laptop and said, "Yeah, I can," They both started laughing.

I spent that entire period looking up different song's lyrics, but I could only choose easy ones, otherwise Connor and Wesley wouldn't know them. Actually, almost no geek knows many songs other than the ones they hear at church or heard as little kids.

After school I walked into the cafeteria to find Dave talking to Wesley and Connor.

"Oh! Here is our _new_ lead singer. Hey, Clare," Wesley exaggerated.

"Hi, Dave, Wesley, Connor," I greeted. "Dave, what's wrong?" I noticed he was looking a little put down.

"Wesley and Connor won't forgive my terrible singing voice." I smacked both the boys' arms.

"How could you," I thought of the right word, "discriminate him just because of his singing?" I practically yelled at them.

"Well, it was easy. He sucked and we didn't enjoy it." Connor chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" I turned to Dave and toned down my voice, "What are _you_ good at?"

He answered in a whisper, "I don't know, I'm a pretty decent rapper," I got out my laptop without saying a word, opened the top and got onto the internet. From there I went to , which has the most lyrics to songs that I have ever heard of, or seen, I guess.

After getting the song I was looking for I printed the lyrics to a printer in the MI room. I walked swiftly out of the room to the printer to get my lyrics. Four copies. I walked back into the cafeteria, handing each of them a copy.

"Now, Dave will be able to be in the band, because, this song has an excellent rap in it. We will go over the parts together, and then we will sing it, ok?" They all nodded their heads. We spent an hour going over the lyrics and the harmonies, but finally we were done and Connor had the music all done.

_Dave:_

_Shorty, who dat you think always missing you?  
>I cannot get enough of kissing you<br>I don't cry, okay I shed a tear or two  
>On the grind, but girl ain't no forgetting you 'cause<br>_  
>Clare:<span>

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi  
>Every hour of the day, iYiYi<br>Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi  
>Missing you, missing you<span>

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi  
>Even if it's for a day, iYiYi<br>I'ma text you up to say, iYiYi  
>Missing you, missing you<p>

Oh baby, whenever I'm gone  
>I'm wishing I was back home<br>I can feel your heart when we're apart  
>Girl, I'm on my way, trust every word I say<br>I can't wait to see your face

And when I said goodbye  
>I saw the tears in your eyes<br>As you started to cry  
>I took your hand and promised I'll be right back<br>Girl, I'm coming right back to see you smile

So girl, what I gotta do to make you see?  
>I mean what I say to you<br>I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss you  
>Girl, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see you<p>

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi  
>Every hour of the day, iYiYi<br>Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi  
>Missing you, missing you<p>

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi  
>Even if it's for a day, iYiYi<br>I'ma text you up to say, iYiYi  
>Missing you, missing you<p>

Remember when we first met  
>I had to tell you that I couldn't live without your love<br>Baby, I must confess, we were the perfect match  
>You we're a gift sent from above<br>

When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
>That means I love you, girl<br>I'll be your everything and all you need  
>Oh baby, let your heart take the lead<span>

Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see?  
>I mean what I say to you<br>I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss you  
>Girl, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see you<p>

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi  
>Every hour of the day, iYiYi<br>Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi  
>Missing you, missing you<p>

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi  
>Even if it's for a day, iYiYi<br>I'ma text you up to say, iYiYi  
>Missing you, missing you<p>

_Lil' mama, ain't nobody else, I need you, girl  
>I got intentions just to please you, girl<br>And I try, lady that's what you deserve  
>Super fly, be more precious than a pearl<span>_

_I can't lie, pictures in my living room  
>When I ride, dashboard, digital<br>To the sky, so thankful that you're in my world  
>Do or die, baby, I ain't kidding you<em>

_I don't wanna be your distant man  
>Tellin' me I don't do enough for plans<br>I really can't afford to let it hit the fan  
>Girl, every minute I wanna hold your hand<em>

_Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying  
>I don't wanna rock with a brand new band<br>Just you, lil' mama, that's grand  
>I've been all over the land and<br>_  
>Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi<br>Every hour of the day, iYiYi  
>Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi<br>Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi  
>Even if it's for a day, iYiYi<br>I'ma text you up to say, iYiYi  
>Missing you, missing you<p>

Ooh, oh, ooh, ooh, yeah  
>Ooh, I'm missing you<p>

"That was great, Dave!" I said giving him a hug. "I can't believe you weren't sure if you were a good rapper."

"Yeah, I guess I was pretty good," he said modestly.

"What do you mean, 'pretty good'?" Wesley asked. "Dave, you should totally rejoin the band."

"That's a very good idea, Wesley." I complimented.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'll update after I get at least 10 reviews! So as usual, Read and click that little review button down there.**


End file.
